casualtyfandomcom-20200215-history
Robyn Miller
Robyn Miller (born 1992/1993) is a nurse who currently works at Holby City ED. She started working at the ED as a student nurse alongside three others. The ED were willing to hire two of them for the job depending on how they performed in the department leading up to their inspection. When got the job, she became a staff nurse, and remains so. Early life She's the oldest of four siblings and also volunteered to care for her beloved nan as a teenager, and grew up knowing she wanted to be a nurse. People have always told Robyn that she's a 'born nurse'. She is the step sister of Max Walker, a porter in the ED. Time in the Emergency Department (2013-) When she was training at the ED in early 2013 alongside Jamie Collier and Aoife O'Reilly, Linda Andrews was her mentor. In March, she took a day skiving off work at an amusement park with Fran, an old friend, but whilst they are on the ghost train, an intoxicated man tampers with the tracks, unintentionally causing a crash. When she goes to the ED with Fran, she tries to remain undercover whilst she's being treated. In April, Robyn, Jamie and Aofie have their interviews for the two available permanent staff positions in the ED. Jamie and Robyn are offered the jobs, and have their first shifts in May. Later in 2013, Tom and Sam's relationship strengthens, and he plans to propose to her. However, Robyn leaks the proposal plans throughout the hospital. Nevertheless, Sam and Tom ended up getting married in December, just before leaving the ED. In March 2014, Robyn discovers an intruder in her home, and impales her foot on a rake after chasing them into her neighbor's garden. He comes back to help her, and says his name is Nigel. When she's taken into the ED by Jeff and Dixie, "Nigel" stays with her, but when he gets a phonecall, he leaves the room where Robyn is being treated and accidentaly leaves his wallet on the seat next to her. Inside, she finds an NMC (Nursing & Midwifery Council) card, which has his real name, Ben Chiltern. Upon letting him explain why he was in her house, he says that he had nowhere to stay, so stole a key off of his dad to one of his owned apartments. By coincidence, Robyn had been renting the house owned by his father to which he had the key. He then reveals that he had been staying in her loft for a couple of days until he got an interview, which was that day. Eventually, he chose to stay with Robyn instead of going to the interview as he felt bad for her. She later asks Rita to consider reccomending Ben for a position as another nurse in the ED, but she says there's not much she can do, as at this point she was only a band 5 nurse. She does say that she'll talk to Tess in the morning. Robyn then invites Ben to stay with her and Max in Jamie's old room, at which point he receives the nickname "Lofty", one which Rita had referenced to Robyn earlier as a joke. The following month, Robyn hosts a party at their house, but Ash's daughter Ella has an allergic reaction to some ketamine there. When she's admitted to the ED, Robyn tries to avoid Ash knowing that he's blame her if he knew she got ill at Robyn's party. In September, Connie gets annoyed with Robyn when she discovers that she put false information into a patient's allergy notes. However, later that day Charlie sends Robyn and Ethan to assist at the scene of a wedding disaster where a floor gave way. In January 2015, Robyn decides that she needs to be more helpful and sets up a food bank. A month later, a computer hacker tries to make others happy by giving out stolen money to people. When he's admitted to the ED following a fall, Robyn inadvertently spreads a virus from his memory stick to the hospital's computer system. On Valentine's Day, she sends an anonymous card to Lofty. In August, Robyn once again divulges proposal information about Max and Zoe as she had done with Sam and Tom two years before. It's not long before the whole ED finds out, but Zoe and Max didn't seem bothered by it. At their wedding in late August after a fire breaks out, Robyn, Ethan, Lofty and Big Mac attempt to put out the fire. Just before Christmas that same year, Robyn and Lofty both prepare to apply for a band 6 nursing position, unaware that the other is applying. Personal life In 2015, Robyn entered a brief relationship with Zach, a delivery man who frequently visited the ED. She broke up with him in July after admitting it wasn't working out as they had nothing in common. Trivia *Her mentor was Linda. *Robyn loves social networking sites like Facebook and Twitter and is a whiz with computers. *She gets on well with old people and hates to see them neglected or marginalised. Behind the scenes Amanda Henderson portrays Robyn in Casualty. In the series 28 episode "The Last Chance Saloon" which aired on 1 March 2014, Dixie stated that Robyn was 21 years old when she was admitted to the ED after being impaled through the foot on a rake. This means she was either born before this date in 1993 or after this date in 1992. Appearances : Main article: Appearances of Robyn Miller. Category:Nurses Category:Characters Category:Present Characters Category:Female characters